


Brought Low Before His God

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Collars, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Loki takes care of Tony in the best of ways.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 95
Collections: Kinktober 2019, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Brought Low Before His God

**Author's Note:**

> This is a three for one fic guys, three prompts from three different events in one fic!  
> Tony stark bingo  
> card number: 3002  
> Square: R5- Kink: Collars
> 
> Frostiron bingo  
> Square: G5: Aftercare
> 
> Kinktober day 16: body worship

* * *

Loki looked at his partner, tied down to the bed with leather restraints and a collar ringing his neck, and couldn’t help the small noise of delight that escaped him. 

Tony’s head twitched towards him, blindly seeking out any stimulation after being blindfolded and tied down for so long. He couldn’t see him, but he could still hear him.

Could still feel him when Loki decided to touch him.

And, oh, did Loki love touching him while he was like this. Just as much as he liked  _ not _ touching him. Loki didn’t glory in torturing his lover often, but it was so fun to see him squirm. To see him struggle away from touches that proved too much and arch into caresses that were too little. 

Touching Tony, above all else, was heavenly. Seeing him react in all the ways possible was ambrosia and nectar and all Loki thought he needed to live sometimes. 

Tony was wonderful and lovely and perfect and he loved showing him that. 

He winced at the tightness of his trousers for a scant moment before putting it out of his mind. It would be fixed soon enough, after all. Loki got up from his chair and walked the scant few steps between the chair and the bed quietly, so as to not let Tony know he was moving.

Then he trailed his fingers up Tony’s abdomen, feeling Tony flinch under his hand, a small groan escaping his lips. 

Loki smiled and trailed his fingers higher, grazing a nipple on his way to the collar. He slipped his finger under the leather, feeling Tony's throat move as he swallowed.

Tony's pants sounded in his ears and they aroused him all the more. He tugged softly and Tony arched into it, whining softly.

"Please," Tony rasped.

"Hmm," Loki hummed. "What do you want, sweet?"

"Anything."

"Anything is a wide and varied prospect, my love, are you sure?" Loki asked, voice teasing.

Tony nodded, breath whooshing out of him.

Loki slipped his finger back out from under the collar and cupped his cheek. He leaned down, his long hair curtaining off the rest of the world and enclosing him and Tony in the same small space. He knew Tony couldn’t see the enclosing darkness, but the intimacy of it drove him mad.

He dropped down the final few inches and kissed him. Tony moaned beneath him, the sound vibrating between their lips. Loki darted his tongue out, skimming Tony’s bottom lip before nipping at it. 

Tony gasped and thrust his hips up.

Loki smirked against his mouth and nipped at his lips again, dipping his tongue into Tony’s mouth when he gasped again.

He dragged his hand down Tony’s torso, scraping his nails across sensitive skin, until he reached the same nipple he had grazed earlier and pinched it, rolling it between his fingers.

Tony all out moaned then, tugging at the cuffs that held his wrists in place, shaking his head to break the kiss. 

Loki backed off a few inches, worried for a moment before Tony began speaking.

“I wanna touch you,” he whined. His arms tensed, fists clenching for a moment before relaxing minutely. 

Loki pinched his nipple again. “After I’m done.”

Tony whined, high and like music to Loki’s ears. “When will that be? In the next decade?”

Loki laughed. “It will happen when it happens, Tony, and not a second sooner.”

He stood back up and unbuttoned his shirt cuffs, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. Wouldn’t do to get them dirty after all.

He looked down at the spread before him, Tony shivering in anticipation below him and decided a more direct approach was needed.

He toed off his shoes and moved to get on the bed, straddling and pinning down Tony’s thighs. They tensed below him before relaxing again, letting Loki push him into the bed. He magically slicked his hands with his favorite massage oil and began working Tony into a frenzy.

Teasing strokes up his front, trailing fingers on his sides, muscle deep rubbing on his pectorals, all the time ensuring that Tony couldn’t thrust or arch up into the touch. His hands never traveled past the ‘V’ of his hips either, seeming to drive Tony mad, if any of his noises were to judge.

Loki finally deemed his front torso done and shifted further down his legs, slicking his hands with more oil when he was situated.

He started just above the knee, kneading the fronts of Tony’s thighs with a determination that belied his intent. He wanted to relax Tony, yes, but he also wanted to make him come sometime soon. Ish. He did say he liked to torture his lover, didn't he?

Loki dipped his fingers in between Tony's thighs, softly probing at his balls with gentle fingertips. After a shuddering breath from Tony, he shifted his fingers behind, and moved into more intimate areas, pressing softly at his perineum. Slow, maddening circles were joined by his other hand finally touching Tony's cock.

Tony broke out into a full-body tremor, shaking and gasping under him. His hand was still slick from oil and it slid smoothly up and down his cock, skin shining dimly in the light wherever he had touched him.

He pressed harder into his perineum and stroked his cock faster and Tony wasn't quite babbling, but his words were definitely not as sure as they had been before.

Loki's gaze dipped from Tony's red face to his heaving chest to his slick cock and found he wanted to  _ taste. _ He folded himself over until his mouth hovered over the head of Tony's cock, hot breath blowing over it, ensuring Tony knew what was coming. He dipped his tongue out to run a ring around the head, spit joining the oil in slicking his skin. He then dipped down further and took the whole head into his mouth and sucked, tasting salty precome as he did so.

Tony moaned above him. “Loki…” he trailed off.

Loki hummed around his cock and took more into his mouth, gentling the pressure on his perineum as he did so.

His cock pressed hotly against his fly, restrained and aching. Loki wanted to press a hand against it but that would mean not touching Tony. And that wasn’t something he was prepared to do.

Loki breathed harshly through his nose as he took more of Tony’s cock into his mouth, hand stroking what he couldn’t reach. This wasn’t exactly the most convenient angle for deep throating, after all. But Tony didn’t seem to mind. Aborted thrusts into his mouth and panting above him were excellent reactions and he wanted more.

He drew his head back up, sucking harder as he did so, glancing up at Tony through his eyelashes. A hectic blush had taken over his face and his mouth was open in bliss.

Loki smirked around his mouthful and had a most wonderful idea.

The hand that had been torturing Tony via his perineum wandered further down, magically growing slicker as it did so. He touched Tony’s hole and almost had to cough when Tony managed to thrust up beneath his weight at the touch. He curled his fingers just so and managed to insert two at once, oil slicking the way and pressed his weight more onto Tony, making sure he couldn’t get away. 

He redoubled his efforts on Tony’s cock, growing sloppy in his enthusiasm as he sought out Tony’s prostate. He found it and pressed gently on it, tasting more ejaculate when he did so. Tony was shuddering beneath him, high whines escaping with every breath. More and more ejaculate was entering his mouth until finally with a wordless shout, Tony came, flooding his mouth with come, salty and bitter on his tongue.

Loki withdrew his fingers from inside Tony and hurriedly moved to his trousers, unzipping and painfully drawing himself out. He kept his mouth on him, swallowing what was in his mouth and gently sucking Tony through aftershocks.

He fisted himself, rough and hurried strokes only meant to bring him off as quickly as possible. He glanced up at Tony again and saw his heaving chest, open mouth begging to be kissed. He finally drew himself off Tony’s cock and let out a groan himself at the picture in front of him. With a final stroke of his cock, he came, come splattering against the sheets below him. He stroked himself through the aftershocks, shuddering above Tony. He panted for a moment, mouth dry, before getting up and tucking himself back into his trousers. 

He magicked his hands clean and got to work on the last part of the scene— aftercare, arguably the best part. Tony was so pliable in his hands and just sought touch above all else.

Loki unbuckled the leather restraints carefully, gently lowering Tony’s arms to the bed beside him before taking off the blindfold and collar.

Tony blinked owlishly in the low light before smiling goofily at Loki, high off of endorphins and adrenaline.

Loki grinned back at him. “Hello there. Have a nice time?” He asked.

Tony nodded. “The best.”

Loki laughed at shook his head. “That's what you always say.”

“And it’s always true,” Tony said, shrugging.

“Sure it is,” Loki said before turning his attention to Tony’s arms. “Make our agreed-upon hand signals?”

Tony went through the motions with both hands before cheekily signing “I love you” with both hands and waving them in Loki’s face.

“Yes, I love you, too,” he said, dropping a kiss to Tony’s forehead, hands resting on Tony’s shoulders. 

Tony reached up and wrapped his arms around Loki’s neck, drawing him in for a kiss.

Loki indulged him for a moment before drawing back and summoning a water bottle and granola bar. “Alright, now you know the drill— eat and drink.”

Loki watched as Tony took slow sips of the water and small bites of the bar, prior knowledge letting him know that if he consumed them too fast he would likely throw up. 

He couldn't help but smile when Tony casually threw the trash over the side of the bed and planned on taking care of it after their nap. Tony curled up on his side and patted the bed beside him.

“Nap time?” He asked, moving to lay down beside Tony.

“But of course,” Tony said, tucking his head into the space between his neck and shoulder. 

“Glad to be a pillow for you then, as always.” Loki wrapped his arms around him, hands stroking bare skin in long sweeps.

Tony hummed softly before quickly succumbing to sleep.

Loki smiled one more time before joining him in the land of dreams. Everything else could wait until later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
